Your Love is My Drug
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: For Miamitravel;; Six-shot song fiction. Cody Runnels has become Carissa's steamy obsession.
1. Too Good To Be True

**Your Love is My Drug**

So, this is something new I'm trying out – a six shot for my friend Carissa – _Miamitravel_ – I hope this is worth reading! Title/song credit to Kesha for _Your Love Is My Drug  
_Enjoy!

* * *

_Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley; I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall._

*******

"Hey," I hear from behind me, just as I put on the finishing touches to my outfit. I turn to see Cody leaning into the doorway of my hotel room, a smirk lights up the features of his face, his blue eyes sparkled my way.

"There you are," I smile toward him, lost in his appearance.

He picks himself up off the doorway and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and propping his chin on my shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he says into my ear. "I hope I'm not too late."

I pout my lip slightly and shake my head. "Nah, you're right on time" I reply.

He chuckles as his fingers play with the belt loops to my jeans. "So what do you have planned for tonight?" he asks. I could feel the coolness of his breath tickle the soft skin of my neck.

"Well," I hesitate slightly. "You do owe me a rematch in Mario Kart," I remind him.

Cody lifts his head, his chin leaving my shoulder; he brushes his faces into my hair. "Right here?" he asks. "Right now?" he sounds slightly disappointed, as if that wasn't what he had planned for our evening.

"Yes," I smile. "Unless, Cody, you're too afraid that you're going to lose?" I turn myself in his arms to face him, my hands resting on his chest. "It's understandable really, I wouldn't want to face me either," I tease him, smiling ever so sweetly.

He arches an eyebrow at me while trying to hold back a laugh. "You lost three times the other night," he comments.

I giggle slightly. "That's because all you know how to do is cheat, Cody Runnels," I say, messing with the first two buttons on his navy button-up shirt.

"Oh, really?" he questions. "Well then, you're on Cassie." He challenges me.

I walk over to my television, untangle a controller and hand it off to him, afterward turning on my game console and then join him on my bed, sitting in the center of his lap. "Promise you won't cry when you lose?" he teases me as he smirks down upon me.

"I won't cry," I reply. "I'm not going to lose this time," I stick my tongue out at him.

"We'll just have to see about that," he comments, lightly tapping my cheek to get me to put my tongue back into my mouth. I laugh as we pick out of characters; he chose Yoshi and I chose Toad.

We were literally tied for most of the game, trying to throw each other off the track with turtle shells and banana peels. Cody was an excellent gamer, he was better at it than most of the other guys – especially when Smackdown vs. Raw would come out and to promote it, they'd have all of the Superstars at this gamers expo – Runnels would beat anyone who crossed his path and took up the challenge. I wasn't one to give up so easily though, and he knew that all too well. We were coming up to the last lap and he was in the lead as well. Just as we were making it around the last turn, I shot out a turtle shell his way, a smile struck my face, and I was feeling pretty slick. My joy was cut short as he moved out of the way before it could actually get him, he plops a banana peel just as I was rear ending him, throwing me backward. Cody passed the finish line and won first place.

"Yes!" he threw up his arms in victory. "I won again!" he says.

I put my controller down and got up and shut off the television. "You're such a cheater!" I roll my eyes as I shut down the console and begin to roll up the controllers.

"Aw, c'mon Carissa stop being such a sore loser," Cody replies as he gets off the bed. "I won fair," he points out.

"Crapping out a banana peel right as I'm about to pass you is not fair, that's called cheating!" I respond. "I don't want to play with you anymore, you're such a cheater!"

Cody rolls his eyes. "You're over reacting about this,"

He goes to put his arms around me but I stop him. "Knock it off!" I force him off. "I don't like it when you try to be a bad ass!"

"Fine, whatever," he replies. "Be that way,"

I felt horrible as I roll the second controller up and put it back on the dresser. I turn back to Cody who stood with his arms crossed at his chest, a frown laid upon his lips and he just all around looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I mumble as I get closer to him. "You're right," I confess. "I shouldn't complain about it, it's just a game," My hands lay at his waist and give him my perfect impression of puppy dog eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" I ask.

"I don't know," he replies, his arms unmoving, the look in his eyes still stern. Cody was untouchable; it would take a lot more than just the look to get him to cave.

"Well," I began, as I wrap my arms around his neck "If you don't forgive me, then how can you ever expect this again…" I trail off, pressing my lips gently against his neck; I knew sooner or later he'd give in. I could hear a light groan escape him as I move slowly down his neck. "If you don't forgive me…" I trail again, my hands nonchalantly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the while wife-beater underneath.

He was slowly starting to uncoil, I could tell by the way he uncrossed his arms and let his dress shirt slip off of him and hit the floor. Cody's eyes met mine after I slip my shirt above my head and let it fall near his but then they moved down to plain red bra; Cody broke.

The strength of his arms as they engulf me was enough to bring me to my knees. Our bodies tightly press against one another and before I knew it, I was getting way too into this. "And if I do forgive you?" he questions in a whisper.

"Hmm…" I pretend to think, as my arms stretched behind my back to unclip my bra. When I felt the last clip go, I slide the straps off my shoulders and down off my arms. "Does that answer your question?" I ask, a huge grin on my face, as I look up to his wide stricken eyes and then down to the bulge that was becoming in his jeans, I giggle slightly.

Cody swings me around and throws me down on the hotel room bed; I break out into an unstoppable giggle as his touch takes over my entire body. We undress bit by bit, teasing each other to keep up the pleasure. The rush that I felt when things between us really got dirty between us was enough to wake me up, and it did.

A soft moan escapes me as I sit up in my bed, rubbing my eyes a bit just to get myself to see straight. I lean over to the night table and turn on the lamp, checking the time on the clock; it was three-forty-seven.

My breathing was heavy, probably on a count of my reoccurring wet dreams about my business partner, who was lying in the bed next to mine. This was an every night basis, it was turning into a fetish and, I wasn't able to control how I was beginning to feel about it all.

This will be another sleepless night, full of old cartoon reruns; oh boy.

* * *

I think I rewrote this like four times, so I hope its really worth posting, second chapter will, hopefully, be up soon :D Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and all that good stuff. Thanks for reading, I appreciate the love and support...Hope you like it so far, Carissa! :D


	2. Dirty Thoughts

**Your Love is My Drug**

You guys make me giggle, I'm glad you're all liking my steamy-sexy Cody-musing story, as Carissa put it! :D So, here's part two of my six shot.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_  
__What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried; I just can't get you off my mind!_

*******

I fell asleep somewhere between six or seven in the morning but Cody kept bothering me to get up and finally pulled me out of bed at nine.

"Carrie we're going to miss the breakfast buffet if we don't get down there soon!" he complains.

"Ugh, Coddles, can't you go without me for once?" I grumble. "Why must I hold your hand with everything?" I ask, trying to pull the blanket out of his hands.

"You don't need to hold my hand, I just like some company while I stuff my face, most of the guys are down in the gym, working like gym rats," he says. "I'm sorry but I need grub in my stomach before working my ass off for four hours."

"Where's Ted, don't you usually go with him?" It was a tug-of-war with the blanket as we went back and forth with each other.

"Duh, Car," he spat out. "We're in his home town, he went home last night to…" he was looking for a nicer way to phrase what he was about to say. "…Spend time with his wife."

"You're such a pervert," I reply. I give up on trying to get the blanket back, seeing as I wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon.

"What?" he questions. "It's the truth!"

"Ugh!" I get up and pull a set of random clothes from my travel bag, then stomping off to the bathroom to get changed.

"Don't take too long," Cody calls. "They have the never ending dish of waffles and I want to get some before they're all out!" Yep, he has the appetite of any other normal man, that shouldn't be a shocker.

*******

It wasn't too long before we were downstairs in the dining room and Cody was able to have his large plate of soggy syrup waffles. I ate a lot less, not being as hungry as I was tired, so I had a large cup of coffee and a few things on my plate.

"Why do you look like a zombie?" Cody asks.

"You're so flattering," I mumble as I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee. "I wouldn't look like the living dead if you would've just let me sleep a little longer,"

"What time did you go to bed?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, watching as he sat and ate. "I don't know, anywhere between seven or eight this morning?" I wasn't quite sure of it myself.

The two of us were quiet for next few minutes after that. I couldn't take my mind off of the bizarre dream that has been reoccurring for the last few nights. I don't understand why the center of my dreams have been about Cody, it's just so weird how it all started after Runnels and I were given a storyline right after the breakup of his stable, The Legacy.

"Hey, do you want to come to the gym with me?" he broke my train of thought. "I promised John I'd do some in-ring stuff with him today,"

"Uh," I stutter, trying to remember what he just asked. "Sure?" eh, why not? As long as I don't have to do much, I could care less. We spent the next half hour finishing up our breakfast, small chatter came up here and there but they weren't enough to hold a full conversation. Well, that and I couldn't help but keep myself raveled up in the steamy sex which took place last night… in my dreams.

How is it that the most amazing sex could only happen when I was sleeping... how is that even possible?

*******

While Cody and John were trying out some new tactics in the ring, I sat outside the ring against the wall with my cell phone in my hand. The memories of my non-existent sex life with my on-screen 'partner' flashes in my head. It was amazing and so life-like, so much that it even woke me up all sweaty and aroused. I haven't had sex since I broke up with my ex boyfriend - who I found out was cheating on me while I've been on the road. Ugh, it's so horrible but I can't seem to push myself to just get out there and have intercourse with anyone, that's just not me.

So why has Cody been a part of these sexual fantasies in my head? Aside from the fact that we're sharing the same hotel room because we're forced to travel with one another for promotion purposes. I mean, yeah he is attractive; he has these beautiful baby blue eyes, his arms are just so large and muscular, not to mention the way he looks in those trunks he wears…Uh, yeah, I think I've come to realize my problems. Could my heart be so damaged that its longing for someone I just can't have – well that I sort of have on stage – to be romantically linked with?

I thought about it a little but couldn't keep my focus on it for too long because my eyes were captivated by the sight of Cody's in-ring ability. The way he moves in the ring is similar to the way he has in my dreams, that's kind of wrong especially because he's in there with John Cena; ew.

I tried to imagine some kind of relationship with Cody, it was kind of easy to see, considering McMahon had made us an on-screen duo. The way he kisses makes my mind go crazy; his lips are so smooth and gentle and I just like the way they feel when they're pressed against mine. It's incredible, the feelings he gives me when we have to act, I just wish he wasn't acting.

I could see the sweat lightly dabbed on his chest as I watch John throw him into the corner, it sparkled, and it was turning me on a bit. Gosh, this is so insane, how can I be thinking such irrational things, especially something as crazy as sleeping with Cody…Would that even happen if I were given the chance? I thought about it momentarily, it didn't take too long to answer my own question; I probably would… just to see if he's as amazing as he is in my dreams.

…I think I have some bad issues.

* * *

I hope this was just as enjoyable as the first one, more to come soon :D Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and show me some outstanding love!


	3. Butterflies

**Your Love is My Drug **

Ah, so here is the next I was so excited to continue that I made this :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug; your love, your love, your love.  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug; your love, your love, your love._

*******

The next couple of nights were all repetitive dreams. Well, kind of, they were the same sexual fantasies I've been having but took place in different areas at least. The first time it was playing Mario Kart, the second time it was training in the ring, this time it was a morning in my parents' house… pretty freaky. I hate to admit it but even though I've felt extremely tired throughout this week, I've been feeling pretty good about myself lately.

I'm not quite sure how to tell some of the girls yet. I don't really know how to bring it up, considering it's all so sudden. I've been keeping to myself as of lately, thinking that maybe this is just some type of silly phase or something because my love life has been so non-existent for the last few months.

Ah well, on another note Cody is competing in a singles match tonight against Ted DiBiase, so I was trying my hardest to look my best even though I have to compete as well, later on. Eve had helped me a little bit when it came to my gear but I finally settled on metallic purple short-shorts with fishnets and a black push up bra which had a matching purple metallic one on top of that. That's what the designers did when it came to women who, apparently, 'didn't have much to offer'.

I love my boobs the way they are, thank you, I'd rather they keep the knives away.

I put a small purple jacket over that just so I was a bit more covered up. Shiny black boots that reached up to my knees were the perfect finish to go a long with it all. I eye myself in the mirror, tracing up and down for anything that needed to be fixed. Tiffany waltzed into the divas locker room. "Carissa, you babe!" she whistled as she peers over to my reflection in the mirror.

"You like?" I joke with a tiny chuckle, twirling myself around in a circle.

"I love it, the color looks great on you," she says.

"Aw, thanks." I smile. It's nice to hear that; purple is Cody's favorite color, after all.

I heard my phone go off and as I grab it off the bench to see who it was a smile crept up on my face.

**New Message  
Time: 9:45 PM  
Sender: Cody Runnels**

_Hope you're ready, my match is next. I'll meet you halfway, okay? _

"Show time," I say, placing my phone into my duffel bag and closing it up. "I'll see you a little later, Taryn." I wave goodbye to my best friend as I exist the locker room, feeling the jitters enter my stomach as I make my way down the hallway to meet up with my onscreen boyfriend. I could see the camera men in the distance waiting for us to meet up so that we could do a quick promo run thru with DiBiase right before we have to get out to the crowds.

My lips curve in a smile as I approach Cody, taping him on the shoulder excitedly. "Hey, you, all set?" I ask. He turns and my eyes meet those beautiful baby blues of his, I could feel my heart speeding up with every beat.

"Oh yeah," he smirks at me, an arm slides at my waist. I could tell by the expression on his face he was more than impressed with my attire. "There's no way DiBiase is winning tonight," he comments.

"Don't hold your breath," we hear from behind us, Ted was approaching the entrance just as we were, his father's Million Dollar Championship slung over his shoulder. "I'd really like to see you try," I roll my eyes to him, a chuckle slightly sounds from my lips, his eyes move from Cody and onto me. "What do you find so funny?" he demands.

I look up to him with a smirk, pushing my bangs back a little. "The fact that you think you're going to win," I could see the frustration spew from DiBiase's eyes like lava. Cody cut in front me, trying to be the protective type.

Although before anything else could continue, Ted's music aired. "I'll see you in the ring." He mumbles under his breath as he shot death glares at Rhodes.

After Ted had disappeared, the cameras were still rolling on us. Cody looks over at me; victory was already drawn all over his face. "You ready for this?" he asks me.

"When am I never ready?" I reply, giving him my best 'bad girl' persona.

"Good point," He responds, just as his music begins to play. "Let's go kick some ass!"

I chuckle as I escort him to the entrance way and thru the curtain, taking in the crowd and the entire arena around us. The adrenaline rush isn't what kept me going though, it was Cody's actions that did. As we had stepped on stage, he did his normal banter to the crowd while I stood with my hands to my hips.

Cody held his hand out to mind afterward and when I placed it in mine, I spun myself into him. His arms wrap around me, as if to taunt his opponent down in the ring. I could feel the smirk on his face as we both stare down to the ring toward DiBiase, Justin Roberts announcing our entrance.

"Making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at two-hundred-twenty-three pounds and being accompanied by Carissa; Cody Rhodes."

The fans all around us were cheering, the energy throughout the building felt incredible as if I were going out there for the first time. Cody's right hand lightly touches my chin and as I turn my head to meet his, we collide in a slow, but quick, kiss. By the time it was over, I was wishing it had never stopped; I didn't have the time to mop for too long, as we were making our way down the ramp and into the ring.

By the time the duel had started, I was caught between cheering on my partner at ringside and pulling myself back into the in-ring love making dream I had a few nights before…Just the feelings, the heavy panting, even that we were in the gym and no one seemed to care made the dream so exciting… and kind of kinky.

I definitely need to go out drinking tonight…

* * *

Carissa made this utterly difficult for me to do, considering we were having an interesting conversation about Sheamus, his accent, his pretty hair… and turning him into an oompa loompa xD But it is finally up! :D Hope it was enjoyable! Subscribe, review, favorite, alert and love me – Lol!


	4. I Don't Know, False Judgments, Maybe?

**Your Love is My Drug**

Yay, finally got some inspiration, woo! :D Sorry to keep you guys waiting, just wasn't feeling it for the past few days but I'm back :D  
Now, enjoy!

* * *

_Won't listen to any advice, Mommas telling me I should think twice but look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgments getting kinda hazy; my esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head._

_***_

"What is up with you lately?" my mom asked on the receiver end of the phone.

"What're you talking about?" I ask, not quite sure what she was getting at. We were just in the middle of a conversation, all I did was bring up the show the other night with Cody match and she's already asking twenty questions.

"You seem way too interested in this partner of yours," she comments.

"He's my co-worker, mom," I remind her, slightly giggling to myself, it was a good thing he was with a few of the guys before we going clubbing, I'd die if he could hear us right now.

"I don't know, by the way you're talking, it sounds like it's something more than that," she says it in this tone that was sort of joking but serious all at the same time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I respond, trying to play it off, of course if it was one thing my mother graced me with; it had to be her wonderful acting skills.

"I don't know if he's the ideal guy for you," she confesses. "I know about life on the road, it isn't easy,"

"Do we have to have this talk right now?" I frown; this was the last thing I want to be hearing right now.

Taryn met me at the door with a silent wave and an excited smile; I couldn't help but chuckle to her expression. "Hey, listen mom, some of the girls and I are gonna go out for a little bit but I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Alright," she sighs. "Stay out of trouble,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After hanging up, my best friend walks into the room, a confused smile lights her face as she twirls her left index finger thru her long, blonde locks. "What was that about?" she asks. I was still in the middle of getting myself ready, applying my mascara carefully, I wasn't sure whether to lie to her or tell her the plain truth.

After being hesitant for long enough, I cap the mascara and turn to look at her. "I – I think I have a – a thing for Cody," I stumbled on my words as I got them out.

"What kind of thing?" Taryn ponders. "Like an 'Oh, you're cute' type of thing?"

"Not exactly," I bite down on my bottom lip, trying to find a way to explain this without sounding like some type of nymphomaniac. There really wasn't a way of getting around it; every different explanation I thought about just didn't work out. I pushed it off for now. "I'll explain later."

*******

Taryn drove her navy blue Mercedes to the club, Melina, Nattie, and Gail decided to tag along with us. They were the closest divas in the company who I could trust that wouldn't backstab or make up crazy stories, the only one missing was Mickie but she was out of town on business. I had received a text on my cell phone and when I reached down to grab it out from under my bra; I smiled when I read the screen.

**New Message  
Time: 11:30 PM  
Sender: Cody Runnels**

_Hey, are you here yet, I can't find you?? D: _

"What has you grinning?" Melina asks, looking over her shoulder from the front seat.

"Huh?" I look up, dumbfounded from her question. "Oh, nothing…" I reply, looking back down to the screen to write him back. Although before I even got the chance Nattie leaned over Gail and grabbed my Blackberry right out of my hand.

"Ooooh, Cody Runnels," she teases me, I try to grab it away from her but Gail holds me back.

Nattie begins reading through all of my text messages between Cody and I. "Hey Carrie, where are you? Going out with Hennigan and Mizanin to play some beer pong, wanna join?"

"Car, show time in ten minutes, can't wait to see you…" Nattie reads. "Aw, he even put a smiley face,"

"Oh, speaking of Cody," Taryn brought up from the driver seat. "You were saying something about him before, so what's up?"

"Uh…" I didn't want to say anything; it is way too embarrassing to explain. I could feel my cheeks turn cherry red. "It was nothing,"

Nattie thought over wise. "Hmm… these texts aren't a whole lot of nothing,"

"So wait, wait," Gail butted in. "Are you and Cody really a thing?"

"No," I reply.

"Be careful, I hear McCool is looking to get by Runnels," Nattie warns as she tosses me back my cell.

"McCool?" Melina questions as she looks back to Neidhart through the mirror on the passenger side visor. "I thought that blonde bimbo was with Calaway?"

Gail turns her attention to Mel. "Who says she's only with Mark?"

"Poor Mark," Taryn sighs. "He's a decent guy,"

I shrug my shoulders a frown takes over my face; I don't know what to think, it wouldn't surprise me if they were 'together', Cody is a huge party boy after all.

This is going to end up bothering me for the rest of the night, so heavy drinking is much needed. I hate that Cody makes me like him so much but if he only talks the way he does just to tag me along on some bogus rush than I'd rather pass.

Might as well just find Jack Daniels, he'll know what to do.

* * *

After a short break, I finally came back! Hope this was worth it! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and send me some love! Don't forget to check the poll on my page! Thanks so much for reading :D


	5. A Glass Full of Envy

**Your Love is My Drug**

Here's to…chapter five?? Lol, I'm forgetting already, boy am I shot! Heh. Anyway, enjoy this guys, the love and reviews is very much appreciated :D

Visuals for this chapter are on my profile page, so you can check that out :D  
Now, prepare to be blown away!

* * *

_I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me but crash and crave you when you leave…_

_*******_

It wasn't too long until we finally hit the club, or until I found Cody. He looked amazing; black denim jeans, grey wife beater, dark blue button down shirt. Drop dead gorgeous. He already had a drink waiting for me, Jack Daniels mixed with coke; amazing!

"Hey, I was starting to wonder if you ditched me," he grins, handing me the glass. I smirk back at him. I watch as his eyes trace down my body to the tight, black, strapless Ed Hardy graphic dress. My hair was let down in stringy waves, a silver brace on my right wrist with a similar design to my dress reading 'Eternal Love'. I had topped it all topped with a pair of black lacy peep toe stilettos from Hot Topic.

"Damn, Car, you look hot!" he compliments me.

That grin I wore grew bigger as I accepted his drink and slid an arm at me waist. Tonight I was going to make sure things between Cody and I changed. My French manicure finger tips trail across his dress shirt collar as he takes a sip of his drink. "Why don't we go dance?" I ask. It didn't take long for him to agree.

It was the perfect timing too; _On the Dance Floor_ was playing throughout the club, the perfect song to get the mood started.

Feeling his hands on my waist sent chills up my spine, I could feel his cold breath against my skin and it was doubling the adrenaline rush that was coursing throughout my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Michelle McCool and her idiotic Simply Flawless posse watching the two of us closely. Mark was nowhere in sight, so I going to take a guess and say he, like Mickie, is out of town.

I could tell from the few glances I got, that Michelle was purely jealous of what was happening between Cody and I. I couldn't help but keep a grin heavy on my lips, Cody was totally digging this, and there was no doubt about that.

After it all ended we decided to go back to the bar for some more drinks. Cody's arm lay at my waist, our bodies literally inches from each other. I felt my phone beginning to buzz from my tube top bra and when I slipped it out to check it, Cody leans his lips close to my ear. "What're you doing after this?" his voice jumped around in my head; he isn't even drunk yet.

I decide to play around with him a bit. "I don't know, that depends, what are you doing?" I whisper back into his ear, it wasn't hard to tell I had sex on the brain. His eyes meet mine, he doesn't say a word instead he takes a sip of his vodka and pulls me closer. Our bodies literally touching at this point and then my phone begins to buzz again. Cody looks down as I pull my phone from my bra. And take a look at who could possibly be texting me.

**New Text Message  
Time: 12:15 AM  
Sender: Gail Kim **

_Don't mean to pull you away from your boy toy but we have a few of the girls doing shots, wanna join? _

I thought about it momentarily, unsure of whether to write her back or stay here with Cody. My eyes move from my phone to my partner. He gives me this tolerant look and leans over to my ear, yet again. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you." He smiles.

I love it when he does, its mesmerizing. "Are you sure?" I ask. I didn't want him to feel like I was ditching him because I really want nothing more than to just stay with him all night.

"Very," he replies. "I'll be here when you get back."

So I went and met up with the gang that I came in with. Nattie was passing around cherry bomb shots to every single of us, each receiving two. They were amazingly good, especially with the mix of vodka I had with Cody before. I was already starting to feel a bit tipsy. Chatter began to happen between my clique of girls but I could keep myself too focused, my vision was beginning to blur up a bit.

I wanted nothing more than to be with Cody again, I kinda hated it when I had to leave but I didn't want to ignore the girls either.

"So, have what's up with you and Runnels?" Melina asks.

"Huh?"

And then suddenly Gail butted in. "No way," The girls all turned in the direction in which her eyes were gazing, and as I started to see straight again, I realize what caught their attention. Cody was still by the bar but leaning up against it right next to him was Michelle McCool.

"That no good, trashy blonde slut," Nattie grits her teeth.

My mouth opened agape, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to barge over there like some crazy psychotic girlfriend…I'm not even his girlfriend! Taryn gave me a rough shove. "What're you waiting for, get over there and make a move!"

I turn back to her shrugging my shoulders and wondering what the hell she expects me to do. She just gestured me to go forward and do something before I'd lose my chance and Cody would end up leaving the club with McCool.

"He- ay!" I stuttered, my speech already commencing its slip.

"Back so soon," McCool snickers, a sour expression held on her face.

I just smile at her. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," I reply.

"Oh no, Cody and I were just going to hit the dance floor," she shot me back with this look as if she won this quick little dispute. She grabs his hand and slings it over her waist.

Oh, you bitch!

I turn to face the barkeep. "Jack Daniels and coke, please," I paused for a moment. "In the biggest glass you got!"

My eyes glazed back over to the two of them, she has his hands all over him, it's so…it's so… it's so disgusting! How could he be interested in trash like her, I at least am tasteful. I'm not walking around dressed like a two dollar hooker, like McCool is in her mini-mini skirt, fishnets, tube top and three inch pumps. Ugh, she's such a whore!

I kept it simply and sexy and that still doesn't impress him? Is there something wrong with me that I'm just not seeing?

The barkeep slides me my drink, I clench my fist around it and take my first sip, I felt it chill its way to the back of my throat. This definitely hits the spot.

* * *

The last chapter of this series will be posted sometime within the week! I really hope to make it a good one, might be a tad bit sexual so just a bit of a heads up for you guys. Thanks for reading, leave me some love and support, you guys know I enjoy it! :D


	6. Complete Bliss

**Your Love is My Drug **

So guys, this is the last chapter, sorry it has taken so long to get out to you, I kept rewriting the beginning… Carissa's ring gear is in the visuals!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Hey, so I got a question; do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Your drug? Huh, your drug? Huh, your drug? Is my love your drug?"_

I ignored Cody for the rest of the evening. In fact, I ignored Cody for the rest of the week. I wanted to rip all of Michelle's pretty blonde hair right off her head…and yet, I didn't. I've have been dreading have to tag team with Cody tonight, I really wish I could just call in sick and stay home but that is not my type of job; damn it!

Usually we travel together because of our schedules but I've been bunking with Nattie and some of the other divas just to avoid having to actually see or talk to Cody and even then, I knew my ways of keeping away from him were not going to last for too long.

And they didn't, because as I was slipping on my black and white checkered race-like jacket, my phone began to buzz. I could feel a slight bubble in my stomach beginning to form as I pick my Blackberry up from the bench and check to see who was annoying me now.

**New Text Message  
Time: 8:42 PM  
Sender: Cody Runnels**

_Rissa – hey, ummm, I know we haven't talked in a few days, just checking to see if you're ready for tonight's match?_

I wrote him back quickly and then set my phone down and continue to prepare myself. Just figured that telling him I was good for tonight – I got my game on and I'm fired up – was enough but he obviously didn't think so because he wrote me back.

**New Text Message  
Time: 8:44 PM  
Sender: Cody Runnels**

_Listen, I know the last time we saw one another, you probably felt that I ditched you and I'm really sorry – I want to make it up to you…If you'll let me…_

I roll my eyes at the message, the thought of Cody wanting to make up for being a complete jerk would be a round of drinks at some dinky bar and to be quite honest, I'd rather pass. I'm starting to feel less and less attracted to him as the days pass, I really don't understand what I saw in him in the first place but obviously that wasn't my mind speaking, it was my hormones.

He wasn't going to hear no for an answer, but I wrote him back trying to be oblivious and let him know 'I had no idea was he was talking about'. I proceed to put my phone down again but as I was about to, instead of receiving a text, it began to ring; it was Cody. It wasn't like I could just ignore him, he knew that I was by my phone from all of the text and he knew me quite well to know that I barely ever left my phone on vibrate.

I let out a sigh and proceeded to answer his call. "Hello?" I greet, my left hand runs through my extremely wavy dirty blonde hair.

"You know sure as all hell what I'm talking about, Rissa, don't play dumb," Cody replies. Okay, he knows me all too well to know when I'm faking; damn, having to travel with him has exposed me and all of my ways around things.

"What do you care, seriously, Cody?" I ask. I am starting to get a bit annoyed toward the situation and going out there and doing our routine on stage is just aching under my skin.

"Carissa, come on, don't act like this!" he sighs; I could tell he wasn't enjoying this mini argument that was pursuing between us, especially with a match like this one – against Ted and the diva of his choice.

"Codes, can we talk about this after the match, I'd feel a little bit more comfortable without the tension beforehand," I grab my knee-high black and white checkered converses and sat down on the bench, shoving my feet into them and lacing them up quickly.

I knew it was only a matter of time until we needed to be by the gorilla entrance so I tried to hurry myself up. "I'm just about done here, meet me halfway," I say. He agrees and soon after I am on my way out…well, not until I did a quick overview in the mirror, had to make sure the shorts were just right…

Yeah, I know and I don't understand why I put myself through this torment but either way, I want to look hot. Afterward, I gave myself my best bad girl glare and then strutted my way down to meet my onscreen boy toy.

* * *

I make it just in time, Cody was waiting all pumped and set to go, he nods. "Let's do this," he smirks, then brushes through the curtains and out onto the stage with me following not too far behind him. We appeared in front of the crowd slightly similar to the time before that; Cody did his banter as the WWE Universe cheers for him, considering DiBiase is technically an annoying heel. While he's doing his thing, my eyes move toward the ring, over to our opponents; Ted and his diva by choice, my 'enemy', Layla, they left a smirk on my face.

Cody pulled the same thing he had done last week, turning back to me and holding out his hand for me to take so that I can spin into him and allow his arms to wrap around me. I could feel his breath slither down my neck, it was cool and in some way, it sort of awakens me.

"I'm going to make it up to you," he whispers just as Justin Roberts announces our entrance and his arms untangle from me, his left arm slides around my waist as we walk in sync to his theme music. When we arrived in the ring, Cody did his top rope thing and then jumps down to my side, directing my attention toward him in order for him to steal a quick kiss before the bell rang.

* * *

We didn't win this match; in fact, it ended in Teddy cheating his way to victory. He tried to intimidate me by backing me into a corner and then pulling me by the collar of my jacket to attempt pulling off his finisher, 'Dream Street', on me. Cody had interfered and I was thrown to the corner of the ring. Layla had slipped Ted a weapon of some sort when he was down and then proceeded to distract the referee in order for him to use it. I didn't find it fair but its whatever now; to be honest, I'm just so glad that it is over with.

While DiBiase's theme music played through the stadium, I tended to Cody's aid. I cradled his head in my lap as I stared down the victors who were grinning happily halfway up the ramp. My eyes then turn to his. "Are you alright, you took a nasty fall there…"

Cody was able to get to his feet on his own; I thought he was mad at me when I tried to assist him because he wouldn't let me help him. The crowd also began to feel bad about the situation. He stood at one of the corner posts still rubbing his head slightly from the shot he took from DiBiase.

"Cody, I'm sorry," I apologize, trying to comfort him, but he didn't want to hear it, instead he motioned me away. The people around us begin to awe while I felt that it was my entire fault that we lost, I hung my head slightly as I began to make my way outside of the ring.

He didn't do anything; he just looked at me, uncertain of what could possibly fix this situation. I began my walk of shame up the ramp. Slowly, I turn toward him, gesturing with my arms and allowing my lips to say it. "I don't know what I else could say besides I'm sorry," our eyes met at that moment but still the look that gleamed in his eyes never changed. I turned, feeling defeated and made my way up the rest of the ramp.

"Car, wait!" I hear from behind me. "It's not your fault, really it wasn't and…" I had turned to see he was struggling with the words to say. And then suddenly he dropps the mic, rolles out of the ring and came running up toward me.

His hands rested firmly on my upper arms. "I'm the one who should be sorry," his lips pressed to mine not forcibly or aggressively but instead with passion, different from all the other kisses we've shared. The filled stadium around us cheer, as we make our way up the ramp and into the back.

Not too long after did the two of us part ways.

* * *

I had met up with Cody after a quick shower and a change into some sweats. We walked across the large parking lot and into the vestibule of the Marriot hotel. "So, hey, since you owe me do you want to go a few rounds of Mario Kart, I brought my game console to keep me alive this weekend,"

"You're on," Cody smirks.

We made it up to my room and as I got the game together, Runnels heated up some microwave popcorn. Cody and I decided on the best two out of three to win. Within the first round he was able to beat me but when we began round two; I caught him off guard on numerous times and was able to complete the amount of laps before him. Although, on the last game, Cody had a large amount of banana's saved up that I swerved off the road at least three times. He is such a cheater.

"No fair!" I spat, chucking some of the popcorn at him. Cody retaliated and a popcorn war began between the two of us. The war continued until all of the popcorn literally covered the floor around us; it didn't stop us from wrestling around on the bed though. The one thing about Cody that I absolutely hate is how sly he can be at times he caught both of my arms and left me open to anything. "Let go on me, you cheater!" I laugh, fidgeting to get myself free, his grip became a bit tighter but it wasn't enough to hurt me.

Runnels' forced me down on my back, his hands still holding me tightly. A smirk appears on his face, as he looks down on me with his dark brown contacts. "What're you gonna do now?" feeling victorious was only a seldom thing when it came between Cody and I, especially play wrestling.

Somehow I was able to counteract him and get him down by forcing myself up and pushing my weight on him, I don't weigh too much but I encountered an open vulnerable spot and I took it as my ticket to triumph over him. "What're you gonna do now?" I mock him, now wearing the 'bad girl' smirk I usually leave for television.

And that's when he leaned in and kissed me.

At first I could feel my eyes grow wider, as if he were playing, but instead they slowly drifted closed. I thought that Cody would push me away like he were just joking but that thought was pushed aside when he forced me closer to him, our bodies pressed together and his strong, lightly tanned arms wrap around my waist.

I allow it to keep happening, just in case it was a dream… although this felt too real, but still, I let it continue. Every kiss we shared, the brush of his skin onto my fingertips, the feel of his dark brown locks through my fingers, the way his hands held on firmly to my body; it was all so real.

Even when the articles of sweats we wore were slowly falling onto the rug below us, I couldn't chance the fact of pinching myself and then waking up out of this dream that I've been calling my sacred heaven for weeks.

Still, this dream felt all too real, every movement, every touch, every kiss; everything. It was beginning to send sensations up and down my spine and, all through my body.

Our positions switch, this time he's, again, on top of me; nothing, not even the material of our clothing, is holding us back from what we're about to do. Cody's eyes stare down into mine, a slight smile displays on his face and then he leans his head into mine and our lips meet. As our kiss is shared, his waistline moves against mine, a gasp escapes me but Cody steals another kiss to keep things from getting over-the-top too loud. His movements start slow and as we continue, his speed grew faster and faster but still with every loud moan that escapes me, Cody's lips embraced mine.

This was more blissful then any dream I've had…

After our first love making session, we relaxed. He held me close under the covers, we giggled, chatted and for the first time things between the two of us felt like more than just a storyline, more than just a friendship – it was like we could finally come out and feel normal with each other – there was nothing left for the two of us to hide, especially feeling-wise.

Our love making continued about two or three intermittent times, and when it was all over – not that I wanted it to be or anything – I was so tired that we ended up snuggling close to each other. I felt his lip brush lightly against my forehead and everything after that was a blur.

* * *

Oh my God guys, I enjoyed writing this last chapter so much, I really hope you did too. And guess what! This is my first official complete series – even though it was just a miniseries. Leave me some love I really want to know what you guys think, as always! Any requests are open; just contact me, all that stuff is on my profile. Thank you guys so much for the love and support and as always, stick with me when it comes to more new stories! :D


End file.
